


Things Unseen

by Pom_Rania



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blind Character, Gen, no names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/pseuds/Pom_Rania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kanan was glad he couldn't see, and one time it didn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unseen

1.

It was hard enough to hear the controlled trembling in her voice, the muffled sobs when she thought he was out of earshot, and feel her grief through the Force.

He thought that if he could see the sorrow on her face, it might break him.

* * *

2.

He remembered the building as grand, majestic, beautiful.

It would forever remain intact in his mind's eye, even as he picked his way through the rubble.

* * *

3.

He had witnessed the aftermath of too many massacres. He knew the scent of burnt and decomposing bodies, the sound of carrion-eaters squabbling over choice bits, and the subtle emptiness in the Force that came with so much death in so short a time. It was the details that made each instance stick out in his memory: the angle of a parent covering their child in a vain attempt to protect them, the shape of a bloodstain where someone had survived for a few minutes, the scorched patterns on the walls that people had been shot against.

He smelled the stench, heard the cries of the scavengers, felt the emptiness, and that was it.

* * *

4.

The voice was broken and ragged, belong to a body and spirit that had both been violated. It begged and screamed at him to not look at them.

He took off his mask, and replied that they didn't need to worry about that.

* * *

5.

He didn't react to the wanted posters of his friends. Any reaction, any sign of recognition, might have given him away and compromised the entire mission.

He didn't react, because he didn't even know they were there until afterwards.

* * *

+1.

Home was the scent of fresh paint and engine fuel and oil and sweat and lightsaber practice.

Home was food that tasted good because of the company in which it was eaten.

Home was the sounds... so many sounds he had never noticed before, but which had become so dear to him.

Home was a hand on his elbow, an arm around his shoulder, even a foot in his face when someone fell asleep on top of him.

Home was the familiar Force presences of his family.

That was all he needed.


End file.
